No Symetry Without Asymetry
by The Psychotic Cherry Blossom
Summary: Kid runs into a new girl on the streets. Could she possibly cure his Ocd? Slight Kidxoc


**Hey, **_**PCB**_** here. I had this idea for a one-shot for a while and decided to post it, finally. Just so you people know, I'm working on chapters for all my stories but the only one I have finished is the one for Live Rose Red, Black Rose Dead. That'll be posted in a few days when I'm finished with the editing.**

**Enjoy the one shot people.**

It seemed like a normal day in Death City. Kid was going crazy over symetry, Soul was being 'Cool', and Black*Star was seeking attention. The girls chatted with eachother in the background. Kid was so caught up in trying to figure out if he folded the toilet paper or not, that he didn't notice a girl standing in front of him at one of the local fruit stands. Thus, he sent the petite girl crashing to the ground.

"Oh, my god! I'm so sorry, so sorry!" Kid shouted as he pulled her back to her feet. The first thing he noticed, was her perfectly symetrical face. Her dark violet eyes were set apart evenly in her face, her crimson bangs were evenly spaced. Her mouth had a small Cupid's bow and was finley shaped. Even her light dusting of freckles were matching.

"That's okay," her voice was sweetly melodic. "I should have paid attention and moved," she smiled and Kid's heart stopped beating for a second. Then he looked at the whole of her, and his heart just about died in his chest. Her long hair was but up in a low ponytail, but it was on the left side and her hair fell over her shoulder to curl lightly to one side. Her dress fell to her middle thigh on the left side, but coalesced into a point near her middle calf on the right. She was wearing servicable black sneakers with a blue skull on one and a white one on the other. She wore two different pairs of tights. The right being horazontally striped, black and white. While the left was light purple and dark teal, the purple being poka-dots randomly placed.

Under the spagetti straped dress, she wore a shirt with sleeves flowing to her finger tips. Both were fishnet and symetrical, but it showcased her asymetrical nails. Every other nail was painted red with black skull decalls, but the others were painted black with red pumpkins. He completely missed her introducing herself as Mim, a perfectly symetrical name. Liz ended up introducing Kid right before he broke into a rant.

He basically called her a disgusting freak of nature, (**AN//: I will spare everyone the long winded details.**). He was still yelling at her when tears filled her eyes and she smacked him.

"I'm sorry I'm so disgusting!" she shouted and ran. Mim wasn't about to stick around for more abuse. Kid was suddenly silent and stunned.

"Dude, not cool," Soul murmured and sighed. Black*Star was just shaking his head and being silent for once. Maka, Tsubaki, and Patty were watching what would happen next. LIz, on the other hand, grabbed Kid's arm and pushed him forward.

"Well? You hurt her feelings, so go find Mim and apologize," she placed her hands on her hips, showing that she wouldn't be messed with. Kid sighed and ran after the girl. He knew Liz wouldn't give him a moment's peace if he didn't. Plus he kinda felt bad for making her cry. It took him hours of searching, but he finally found her on top a tier of Shibusen.

When Mim saw him appraoching though, she tried to run.

"Wait! Please!" Kid yelled, and surprisingly, Mim stopped. She kept her back to him though. "I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have said all those things. You aren't disgusting, and your face is perfectly symetrical at least." He was trying to be nice, but he didn't think he was succeeding.

Mim surprised him again when she turned around with a smile on her face. "You think so?" Kid nodded and she giggled, then skipped over to him. He tried desperately not to look at anything but her face. "So you like symetry huh?"

"Yeah. It's an Ocd for me," he didn't know why, but he felt a little embaressed admiting to it. "I go a little crazy."

"That's okay, but I think asymetry is beautiful as well," she pulled a magic rool of duck tape out of nowhere, and quickly taped his mouth, then his hands so he wouldn't pull the duck tape off his mouth. "Shut up and concentrate on my face. It's perfectly symetrical right?" Kid nodded. He didn't really appreciate being tied up, but he owed it to her to at least listen. "You wouldn't know it was night, if you'd never seen the day right? It would just be a never ending thing."

Kid nodded slowly. Death's son had no idea where this conversation was going.

"So it's stands to reason that without asymetry, you wouldn't know what perfect symetry was, right?" Kid nodded again. Something was clicking in his brain. She undid his hands and took the tape off his mouth. "Without one, the other can not exist. So, isn't asymetry beautiful in it's own way?"

Kid looked completely at Mim and for once didn't feel the need to go berserk as her words sunk in.

"I think you just cured my Ocd," he cheered and swung her around. They hadn't noticed the entire gang watching from various spy positions. Kid set her on her feet and smiled. "By the way, I never caught your name. I'm Death the Kid."

"I know. Liz told me," she giggled and noted that his arms had yet to leave her waist. "I'm Mim."

"Symetry!"

Or maybe his Ocd wasn't cured.....ugh.

**Hope everyone liked the one-shot. Reveiw and let me know what you think.**

_**PCB**_


End file.
